The Straw Hats Assassin
by BlackDragon95
Summary: This is not a summary since this is only a OC presentation BUT please read it AND REVIEW to tell me your opinion on these oc's also the rating will change most likely to M, No Slash. Title may change. FIRST CHAPTER ON!
1. Chapter 1

**So I recently started to watch One Piece and I Love It! ;P**

**I want to do a story with a LuffyxOC and ZoroxOC (his so hot) but first I wanted to present my characters and see if their well accepted so if you like them please review. If I get a few reviews (and I don't need many) I'll do a story on these characters. I hope You like them =3 **

One piece characters:

Name: Lyra "Demon Wolf" UmiKara

Nickname (Japanese): Oni Okami (Demon Wolf)

Age: 21

Appearance: Long strait purple hair that reaches her mid back and a few bangs over her face, her eyes are red has blood but when she gets really mad they turn yellow. She has a well built body because she trains a lot; she usually wears a v-neck red t-shirt with a yellow vest on top and black shorts and a no-sleeved long black jacket (she doesn't wear it always). She wears fingerless red gloves and a black key on a silver chain that hangs in her neck. She is 5.7 feet.

She has a tattoo of a wolf's head in her left arm, the wolf has yellow eyes and its fur is black.

Powers and weapons: Lyra comes from a family of well know pirates; The Kara Pirates. These pirates were well known for their powers; Lyras great-great-great-grandmother was a very powerful witch that wanted to become a famous pirate and when she finally got her crew and set sail she became a very infamous pirate. So one day when she was older and she retired from the sea life she gave her sons the power to obtain the abilities of the animals that each member had tattooed in their body. In Lyra's case her tattoo will spread to the various members of her body she wants to use the wolfs ability; for example when she wants to be faster her tattoo will spread from around her back and torso to her legs or to her arms when she wants to use the claws, her eyes and mouth can also be affected, the tattoo will spread in her face and her eyes will turn dark orange and she will be able to see farther and better, and in her mouth two fangs will grow.

Even with all her powers Lyra uses weapons, two guns which she uses often and a curved sword that is strapped to her back. She uses her sword only against a few opponents since it can wear her of too fast because her sword needs to be weld with a lot of speed, and her guns are average pirate hand guns that she uses to kill from a distance (and she usually fires one bullet up in the air when she's stressed).

Past: Lyra was ten when her father gave her the wolf tattoo, when she was 14 her parents were murdered so she had to run along her sister in order to keep her safe. Her sister is 2 years younger than Lyra so Lyra felt has her obligation to take care of her little sister, but most of the times it's the other way around. Lyra was captured by an organization of assassins when she was 15, living her sister at the care of an old family friend in her home island, Tsuki Town.

In the organization Lyra was tortured for months till she accepted to work has an assassin, so as the years passed she became known has Oni Okami, the Demon Wolf. She was feared by many and known by almost everyone, due to her job as an assassin she gained a bounty of 80,000,000 beli for the many pirates and marines she killed. There are stories around the Grand Line that say she even defeated an entire fleet of Marine ships.

In present she is hidden from the organization in Tsuki Town since she ran away from them when she was 19, she lives with her sister Misuky.

Personality: Lyra was always a very call girl and kinda of relaxed, when she was turned in to a killing machine she became more alert of her surroundings and more cold, she can get annoyed very easily and when she gets really pissed her eyes turn yellow and her voice gets more deep and chilly, just like a demon. She is very protective of her sister and her friends she's also a lazy ass when it comes to work and she loves to sleep for hours. But when she is fighting she gets really serious and focused. Her favorite hobby is to watch the stars and to eat candy (much like Sanji she is often seen with some candy in her mouth after a battle).

Name: Misuky UmiKara

Age: 18

Apperance: Misuky is Lyra's younger sister. She's not very tall standing at 5.4 feet; she has light brown hair with white highlights, that she uses in two ponytails that reach her shoulders and she has two long white bangs in her face that reach her belly bottom. She has green eyes and she always wears a blue headband (it belonged to her mother), she never wears skirts just like her sister and she hates when old man call her baby.

Most of the times she uses a pink tank top and a long sleeved fishnet under, she also uses tight white breeches that reach her knees and she usually uses short heels because of her height.

Powers and Weapons: Misuky unlike her sister didn't receive from her parents her animal tattoo so she doesn't have any powers. But she is a very skillful warrior; she usually fights with an iron chain with a small blade in the end of it (it resembles a scorpions tail) she also uses throwing knives and she can be very fast.

Past: There isn't much about Misuky's past, she was 12 when her parents died and she lived with her sister up until she was kidnapped by the assassins, when Misuky was 13 and since that age she was raise by Toto Henkaricou, a retired pirate that used to take care of the sisters when they were young. Toto was the one who taught her how to fight and throw knives. Later when Lyra came back she taught Misuky how to use the scorptail (the iron chain) and with her sisters train she became faster.

In present she lives in Tsuki Town, in Mount Island with her sister.

Personality: Misuky is a very cheerful girl, she always tries to see a bright side in the darkest moments, and she is often smiling or laughing. She has an appetite capable of rivaling with Luffy, she likes to eat rice, meat and especially fruit. She likes to look at the sea and remember when she used to navigate with her parents, she also likes to sunbathe. Misuky loves to sing but she gets very uncomfortable in front of an audience, she often sings during the night. Of the two UmiKara sisters she is the most responsible one and she always ends up doing both her work and her sisters.

She is also jealous of her sister and scared. She's jealous because she also wanted to have her powers and maybe that way she could defeat her sister in battle, and she is scared because of her sister's dark side and all the killings she did in the past (but she never shows her that she is a little bit scared of Lyra).

**So what do you think should I do a story with these characters?**

**Please Review and TELL ME your opinion.**

**If anyone has any questions please contact me.**


	2. Old Tales, same souls

Tsuki Town situated in the south part of Mount Island in the Grand Line.

It's a very beautiful place, lots of green spaces and happy families. People know this island do to the many pirates that live here or use this town has a stopping spot, normally it's very peaceful when there's a fight the older pirates that live there stop it in a second.

Also Tsuki is known for its brilliant and shiny moon, the moon here can shiny in the most magnificent shades of silver during the night and at dusk a bright light red. There are legends about the way this island came to be, but the one most people believe and like, and kids think is cooler, is the legend of the Grey Wolf.

In ancient times when Mount Island was still wild a lone wolf roamed the dark forest of the island, a very beautiful and strong looking wolf with a shiny smooth grey pelt. When pirates and other adventurers started to stop at the island and take away animals and put down trees the island started to suffer a lot with it so the grey wolf sad and tired of seeing his home being destroyed went to the peak of the big Mount, situated in the middle of the island, and let out the most powerful howl any animal could do and with that call he made a promise to the moon; he the great grey wolf of Mount Island would kill anyone who tried to take the lives of the living beans from the forest and if he perished in battle he would give his soul to the devil.

Many years passed and the story of the great wolf passed around the world, many had being the ones who had perished to the beast and hundreds the ones who feared his name, so one day a young pirate and his crew went to the very island so many feared in order for the said captain to see with his own eyes the strength of the beast.

Gold Roger was the pirate that fought the wolf, lots of blood was spilled on the earth from both opponents, when the battle was reaching an end, and both man and animal were still up, a young wolf cub came in to the clearing were the fight was taking place and a knife found its place towards the small animal. [It wasn't Gold Rogers intention, it just slipped you know? :P]

The grey wolf saw this and putted himself in the way of the knife sparing the young cub from a painful death, but he ended up with a fatal wound to the chest. So there laying on the ground panting hard he thought he had lost the battle and his soul would be given to the devil, but something caught the wolfs attention, Gold Roger was leaning over the defeated warrior a sad smile in his lips.

"You were the most honourable and caring and strong opponent I ever had." Gold R. kneeled in front of the wolf and stroke his smooth pelt, now covered in mud and blood.

"You my friend win this battle"

The wolf stared wide eyed at the man before him and then smiled a true smile, he knew this man was destined to great things [this was before Gold R. became the King of Pirates], so with that the wolf laid his head on the captains legs and let his soul leave his body and reach the skies.

And from that day on the moon gained silver bright at night and a red shine at dusk, symbolizing the blood spilled in the battled and the soul of the caring and protective Grey Wolf.

Now it may seem irrelevant such story but it isn't for it's said that the soul of said wolf lives on in the body of a very powerful women, Lyra Umikara is known in Tsuki for being the reincarnation of the Grey Wolf, everyone knows her and how strong she is and she is very much loved by every citizen of Tsuki. But oh well on with the story…

"I can't believe she is still sleeping! God she's such a lazy ass." Misuky Umikara was getting dressed in her normal day attire; long-sleeved fishnet with a pink tank-top, white, skinny breeches and black short high heels.

"LYRA-CHAN I'M GOING TO TORO-SAMAS!" Misuky yelled throw the bottom of the stairs, two seconds later a loud tonph[I know I suck with sounds T.T] was heard meaning that the bed up stairs had just being relive fed from its weight. So the 18 year old brunette with white highlights left the house with a big devilish smile on her lips.

**I'm sorry but this is the maximum I can do today, and sorry if you think that the wolf story was boring but I felt it was necessary for the story to go on, and sorry for the almost none existing presence of the main characters (both from the manga and OC's) I don't know when I'll get time to post more so sorry for that to.**

**I'll be waiting for reviews so just it the button on the end. I dare you not to do it (evil smirk) Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!**

**-.-'''''''**

**I should shut up and go to bed before I die from exhaustion… bye (waves hand and falls down on top of ) ;P **


End file.
